Skies of Arcadia : The Legacy of the Silvite
by PinguTheFirst
Summary: The course, Admiral? one pilot uttered. Valua. Ramirez began. And from this day forward... You can refer to me as your King. A story of what were to happen if Ramirez won the battle. Please R&R. Rating may go up in later chapters due to violencelang etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Skies of Arcadia : The Legacy of the Silvite**

****

**Rating:** At the moment T due to language and violence; It could go up later, as I'm not fully decided on content yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I own all of the characters here. **Just kidding!!**

**I do not own any of the characters, previous story or locations included here, yadda, yadda, so on and so forth.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shrill scream was heard, as the lifeless body fell to the ground. A razor-sharp, glistening silver rapier protruded from Vyse's chest, the blade now shining crimson with his lost blood.

"Ram…" he stuttered, "You bas…tard…"

That was it, finally over.

Ramirez walked calmly over to the body of Vyse, ignoring the tear-ridden figures of Aika and Fina. He delivered a swift kick to Vyse turning him over onto his side, before tearing the cold blade from his chest.

"Fool…" he uttered solemnly, removing a small clothe from his jacket pocket and wiping the blood from the blade.

"Fina, you shall come with me," he said, as he turned back towards the large balcony in Soltis tower. "You may go, Aika," he added bluntly. "You have done naught to hurt me, and I have no use for you."

"W-what?!" Aika shouted, propping herself up upon her weapon. "D-don't you dare turn from me…"

Ramirez stopped in one place moved a piece of his hair from his eye, and looked slightly to her position. "You do not wish to cross me, Aika," he said, " Don't throw away your life as Vyse did his…"

Aika lunged for Ramirez, her weapon raised above her head.

"You did not listen…Regretful…" Ramirez parried the blow away as Aika went to strike him, and using his free hand, grabbed her by the throat. "I wish you had not crossed me… I'm afraid you must now suffer…" He walked calmly over to the balcony, Aika squirming in fear.

"Please…Stop!" She begged.

"I gave you the chance… You paid no heed…" He extended her over the edge and allowed her to gaze into the depths of Soltis and the abyss that was the low sky.

"Do you not see what you have driven me too?" he asked as tears streamed down her face. "You are pathetic, Aika… You will not bother me again…" he released his grip from around her throat and turned as she plummeted. A few seconds later, a metallic thud was heard from under the balcony.

"As I predicted." he said to himself, as the Delphinus rose into view. Aika stood atop portside, clutching her side, most assuredly donning several broken ribs and a fractured forearm.

"Oh, Aika." Ramirez began, an air of satisfaction plaguing his voice. "I half expected you to die from that fall." He smiled menacingly, and brushed a few stands of blonde hair out of his eye, pushing it behind his ear as to say not to bother him again.

Aika clutched her ribs with her one good hand, as the other hung loosely next to her. The boomerang she was once holding had hit the floor with a clatter, and she felt slightly delirious. "Ram…irez..." she began, as she staggered backwards, towards the hatch leading to the bow of the Delphinus. "I'll... Ge…t... You... For this..." She collapsed on the deck, and, just as she did, Ilchymis opened the hatch, and pulled her inside, out of harms way.

"What do you suggest…?" Ilchymis asked, concerned as he turned to Gilder and Drachma, both of whom were present.

"I don' know..." Gilder began. "Moonstone cannon, perhaps?"

"At this proximity?!" Drachma retorted. "Ye're crazy!"

"But that is our only option, Drach." he said as he checked the barrel on one of his pistols. "Besides... We can avenge Vyse and destroy Soltis along with Ramirez in one go... Maybe."

"I suppose ye're right..." Drachma said, slightly angered by Gilder's prevalence, and he walked over to a speaking tube. "Fire the moonstone cannon, Khazim, Belle!"

A muffled 'Aye aye' was heard from the tube, and Drachma sidled up to the window of the bow, Gilder followed closely.

The ship shook as the cannon protruded from the hull of the ship, small particles gathered around the barrel.

"Wait!!" Gilder shouted, as he looked over toward Soltis.

Ramirez smiled, a smile that they had seen many times before, a smile that told you this was not going to go your way.

Gilder focused, and watched as Ramirez beckoned someone forward. "Who is..." he stopped, mid-sentence. "Shit! Cancel the order to fire! He's still got Fina in that damnable tower!"

Drachma turned to face him, quickly and panic-stricken. "It be too late t'cancel the order to fire! The cannon is almost finished gathering energy for the blast." he looked over at Lawrence. "Move the ship 45 degrees west!" Lawrence looked back, his eyes wide, and, with brute force, turned the wheel viciously.

The moonstone cannon let out a deafening roar, as a beam of energy tore through the sky, pummeling a far off tower of Soltis.

"Your decision was a wise one, Pirate." Ramirez said, as he stared upwards at the now-Westward facing Delphinus. "Come, Fina." he said, as he turned from the balcony. "It is time to leave these rabble behind. Without their Captain, they are nothing."

Ramirez began to walk out of the room, Fina stood still for a moment, before uttering... "I… Don't want to go... Ramirez…" she began. "Y... You didn't have to kill Vyse."

"Of course I did." Ramirez said, unfazed by her remark. "He stood against me... One of us was going to fall." He brushed a lock of hair from his face; it seemed to be getting longer.

"No… Y... You killed him heartlessly.." she said quietly. "What happened to the Ramirez I used to know…?" she closed her eyes, "The Ramirez I used to... Love…?"

Ramirez stopped suddenly, and Fina saw his head look downward... But he said nothing, and continued walking.

"The Monoceros is waiting in Soltis dock... You will come with me back to Valua. We will rebuild the city in the Silvite's image…"

Fina stood and a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Maybe the Ramirez she knew truly was dead... She followed him silently toward the Monoceros and boarded. There was apparently still a large number of the Valuan army who wished to be a part of Ramirez' new Valua, they were all present in this ship, and the two smaller Battleships docked alongside it.

"The course, Admiral?" one pilot uttered.

"Valua." Ramirez began. "And from this day forward... You can refer to me as your King..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Well that's the first chapter done, I'll try making the next chapter longer.. or something. I don't really know.

Please review and give me your opinions but try not to flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Well here's another chapter, hope you enjoy, and **please review people! **I need your opinion on the fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, places or original plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramirez took a few moments to stand amidst his crew, not talking, of course. They were far too lowly to be spoken to, lest he was giving them orders. His eyes narrowed slightly, and a breeze, which must have gotten in through a slight hole in the bridge, ruffled his clothes momentarily. He took this, strange as it may be, as a sign, and he began to walk through the halls of the Monoceros.

"Let me go!.." a voice screamed. "Please don't do this!"

"Would you keep quiet?! I'll slit your throat if you make any more noise!" a gruffer voice said, calmly, but nevertheless a sense of panic. "Fina, your name was.. Right?"

Fina looked at him, or at least his visor, and stayed silent.

"Right?..." he said again, impatience playing upon his voice.

She looked at the floor, trying to avoid the soulless gaze he held, due to the absence of his eyes.

"I'm talking to you!" he yelled, and hit her across the face. "Answer me! Your name is Fina?!" she fell to the floor from her sat upright position, and lay on her side.

"Y.. Yes.." she added, timidly. "My name is.. F.. Fina."

"Good girl.." the guard added. It was his lucky day. An attractive female prisoner, found in such a pathetic place as Soltis, no less. He never understood the Captain's fascination with the place.

"Now.. You're gonna' remove your clothes.. Nice and slowly.. So I can enjoy it." he said, coolly, drawing his sword.

Fina gulped and nodded, closing her eyes, and began to undo the strap on the back her dress.

"You don't have to do that, Fina." said a voice from behind the guard.

"Hey! I say what she does and doesn't do, bastard! Leave her to it!" he said viciously, pointing the blade at Fina, now keep going. He never turned around; the voice was too soft to be anyone important.

Fina kept her eyes closed, not daring to look at the situation.

"Fina, stop." the voice said again, the guard grew quite annoyed and spun around to face the one ruining his fun.

"Who the hell do you think you ar-" he cut himself off mid sentence.

"R.. Ramirez!.. C.. Captain!.. I.. I didn't... !!" he panicked and stumbled backwards falling on his rear.

"Too late, fool. She is our _guest_.. Not our _prisoner_." he said calmly, the usual tone for him.

"Pl.. Please! S..Sir!" he begged.

"Silence. You can take your leave now, Lieutenant. Permanently." Ramirez removed the silver blade from it's sheathe lightning fast, and before the Lieutenant had time to even draw a final breath, drove it through the center slit on his helmet's visor.

The body of the Lieutenant fell backwards slightly, limping in death, as a Ramirez placed his foot on the corpses' chest, and pulled the blade from his head. He removed a small cloth from a pocket on his uniform and wiped the Lieutenant's blood from the blade, he placed the cloth back in his pocket and re-sheathed the sword, brushing a few stray hairs aside that seemed to have fallen there during his outburst with the Lieutenant.

"Much better.." he said, as he extended his hand towards Fina. "May I?"

Fina simply looked up at him, trembling with fear, she hesitated for only the briefest of moments, but then took his hand. She didn't like what he had become.. But.. He had saved her.. She was so confused, he was bordering between good and evil, and it was though he couldn't tell the difference.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aika arose slowly from her bed. She ached all over, but that was only going to be right, after the events of yesterday. She threw back the sheets, only to find, underneath, she was completely naked, aside from bandages around her ribs and a sling around her arm.

"ILCHYMIS!" she yelled up the communication tube. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FOR A MOMENT."

Somewhere aboard the Delphinus, Ilchymis gulped the biggest gulp he had ever done before, and he slowly made his way down to Aika's quarters.

"Oh dear.." he began, to himself. "She must be mad.."

He slowly pushed open her cabin door, and poked his head around the frame. Aika was stood there, the sheets wrapped around her in a makeshift dress. He blushed slightly, and proceeded in.

"Is.. There something I can help you with, Aika?" he questioned.

"Yes, Ilchymis, there is." she glowered at him until he became nervous. "Were you the one who removed my clothes?"

Ilchymis took a couple of steps back and smiled. "Oh, heavens no!" he began, "I couldn't possibly do that, despite being a doctor, one of which who would have been acting in the entirely appropriate manner, I might add, but no. I did not." he paused, briefly, and looked thoughtful, his glasses rested on the tip of his nose, and were edging downwards with every passing moment. He pushed them back up slightly with his index finger.

"I believe I had Kirala, Urala and Merida do it." he said, nodding all the while. "Yes, it was definitely those three."

Aika gave a sigh of relief, and pulled the sheet tighter around her, making sure it didn't fall, and give Ilchymis an eyeful.

"What exactly was wrong, then?" she asked him, her head tilted to one side, so her red hair fell gently down her body.

"Broken ribs, fractured forearm, and slight concussion." he began, looking at the floor. "You had quite a nasty fall, Aika. I was surprised you managed to struggle your way back to the door." he pushed his glasses up again, curse whoever made him these lenses.

"I guess I'm just resilient." she said, quietly.

"Quite." he replied, as he turned from her rapidly, a small smile upon his face. "You should get some rest, Aika. You've been through a lot."

Aika frowned angrily, "But... But... I have to find Fina!.. We can't leave her with that monster! I... I can't believe I left her behind..."

Ilchymis stopped, and faced her once more. "Rest, Aika." he began, "There is no way you could take Ramirez on now.. Not after this." he sighed, "The rest of us would be quite useless too, I might add... Seeing as he now has Fina, all tactics we may have had regarding his ship are now... As you say... Gone out of the Porthole."

Aika thought for a moment, and sat slowly back down on the bed. "Fine..." She said, hesitantly, "I'll rest up... But I'm not letting this go, Ilchymis."

As Ilchymis turned away, a look of knowing passed over his face. A look that signaled he was in for a rough time while Aika recovered.

"I know, Aika... I know..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilder sat up on the bridge, his feet resting upon some of the controls. He looked over, and saw a blaze ignite in both Marco and Lawrence's eyes; he then looked back to his feet, and then back to Marco and Lawrence. There was a brief pause, and then he looked back to his feet. "Oh... Riiiiiiiiiight..." he said, knowingly. "I get it now... You boys don't want my grubby boots on your control panel, do ya'?"

Their eyes bore into him, and he began to feel nervous, he hastily removed his feet from the control panel and grinned. "Sorry, yeah?" As he brought his feet down, Drachma came up onto the bridge, followed by Ilchymis, who, it could be said, looked considerably pale after his run in with Aika.

Drachma gave Ilchymis a swift pat on the back as he walked past him, and turned to Gilder. "Where we be headed?.." he asked, his voice as gruff as ever.

"Heh.. Yafutoma, Drach." he said, as he gazed out of the window, into the blue horizon.

"Why Yaf'toma...?" Drachma asked, quizzically. "Surely, we should head back to Pirate Isle... Vyse's body is still in Soltis... We can' jus' leave it there, and not let his parents know.."

"Hey, Drach, I completely agree with you.." he began, and sighed, "Yafutoma has the largest navy, just short of Valua... We'll need all the help we can get to stop that crazy son-of-a-bitch."

"I thought.. I thought they came to help this time around.." Drachma said to Gilder, looking quite shocked.

"Oh, yeah.. Well.. they did." he said, nodding, "Cowardly bastards fled, soon as the Hydra made it's ugly appearance. So.. We need to get their help again. Possibly try and recruit the Ixa'Takan's as well, hell... Maybe even the Valuan's who're slightly more than pissed off over the destruction of their city... But that's before we do ANYTHING, Drach."

Drachma looked briefly at him, "Aye.. I suppose ye're right, Gilder..." he said, flexing his mechanical arm. "If we left it too late, who knows what Ramirez could do."

"My way of thinking exactly, Drachma." Gilder said, as he got up from where he was seated previously, much to the relief of Marco and Lawrence, and he walked over to Ilchymis, who was seated on the Western end of the bridge.

"How's Aika doing, Ilchy?" he asked him, curiously. "Not too bad off, I hope."

"No, not at all Gilder." he said, staring at a clipboard. "She's recovering very quickly. Remarkable really. I told her she needed to get some rest, though, before she could even think about going near Ramirez again."

"You did good, Doc." he said, patting him on the shoulder. "Keep it up."

"I will, Gilder..." he said, wearily, before giving out a yawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
